Ethan et la mythologie grecque
by dank0503
Summary: La vie d'Ethan bascule du jour au lendemain lorsqu'il se fait attaqué. S'adapter à sa nouvelle identité ou mourir. Certaine personne considère la vie humaine comme un jeu, les dieux de l'olympe aussi. Suivez Ethan dans ce nouveau monde.
1. Chapter 1

Note perso: Je ne suis pas un écrivain mais j'ai eu envie d'écrire cette histoire parce que j'en avais besoin. Si il y'a des fautes excusez-moi.

Disclaimer: Cette univers appartient a Rick Riordan

* * *

Prologue :

Une Maison….. Je pensais en avoir une mais je me trompais amèrement. Depuis mon plus jeune âge j'ai d'énormes capacités ce qui a pour effet de susciter l'admiration de mes profs mais à mon grand désespoir pas celui de ma famille et des élèves de mon école. Une famille…. J'en avais une avant, du moins ça y ressemblait.

Chapitre 1 :

_Sois brave, gentil, sage, un jour nous nous retrouverons mon fils. J'aurais aimé rester avec toi mais tu poserais problème. Lorsque tu auras peur ferme les yeux et je suis sur que tu trouveras la sérénité. Tu as encore tellement à découvrir et tu souffriras c'est un fait mais en tant que notre progéniture tu affronteras cela la tête haute et tu vaincras. Je peux voir que tu as les mêmes yeux que moi et la fougue de ton père. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, Puisse les parques t'être favorable dans le choix de ta destiné ….._

Encore le même rêve, il revenait de plus en plus ces derniers temps. « _Nous nous retrouverons », _je me demandai qui était cette femme.

\- Mr Kentucky que faites vous encore ici ? je vous signale que vous avez une pause.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Madame Jackson, je n'ai pas envie de sortir. Rester lire un livre ou relire ma leçon m'occupe assez. Répondis-je

\- Vous avez déjà les meilleurs notes je ne vois pas à quoi cela va vous avancer de relire une leçon que vous avez surement déjà apprise. Dit-elle

\- Je vois mais je préfère rester dans la salle si ça ne vous dérange pas. Dis-je

\- Non absolument pas mais vous savez rester seul n'est pas une bonne façon de vivre. Mon fils a un ami qui a passé la majeure partie de son temps seul et renfermé sur lui-même. Je ne l'ai vu que deux ou trois fois mais ça m'a suffit pour savoir que la solitude l'accompagné partout, ce qui contrastait énormément avait son nom qui signifiait « _Ange_ ». Dit-elle

\- Je comprends madame mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'irai bien. Dis-je

« J'irai bien » Qu'est ce qui me permettait d'affirmer ça ? Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui dire que une voix qui se proclamait être ma mère me parlait dans mes rêves, elle me prendrait pour un fou. Chose que je ne souhaite absolument pas, Madame Jackson est l'une des profs qui se soucient de chaque élève mais plus particulièrement de ceux qui ont « du mal à s'intégrer ». Elle dit que je lui rappelle son fils qui lui aussi avait du mal avec les écoles, je crois qu'il est dans une université à étudier ce qui se rapporte à la mer.

Elle me laissa passer le reste de ma pause dans la classe à lire comme prévu. Les livres ont toujours été pour moi un moyen de m'évader, je passe le plus claire de mon temps à lire des livres du genre fantastique parce que si l'univers magique est bien décrit qui ne voudrait pas y vivre. Prenons un exemple simple, si je vous dis école et sorcier vous voyez de quoi je veux parler ? Non ?! Ok je ne peux que vous conseiller de chercher sur internet ou même dans une librairie je suis sûr que vous trouverai.

Lorsque j'entendis la porte de la salle s'ouvrir, je relevai la tête en pensant y voir Madame Jackson mais je me trompai parce que devant moi se trouva une fille que je n'avais jamais vu, elle avait la peau noir, un visage ovale qui ne laissait apparaitre aucune imperfection, des cheveux frisés et des yeux marron foncé. Elle portait des vêtements simples, un-t-shirt rouge où il était inscrit « I Don't Keep Calm I'm Wild », un jean slim bleu foncé, des chaussures noires et un sac à dos en bandoulière. Honnêtement elle était magnifique. Voir trop pour qu'elle puisse rester ave un type comme moi, elle se fera des amis dans la classe et j'en n'entendrai plus parler.

\- Salut, tu es seul ? demanda-t-elle

\- Oui, les autres élèves sont dehors. M'exclamais-je

\- Pourquoi tu n'y es pas ? c'est bizarre. Mon nom est Rubis, Rubis Orland. Dit-elle

\- Moi Ethan K….

Je n'eus même pas le temps de me présenter que la porte se fracassa en laissant entrer une autre fille mais cette fois pas aussi belle que l'autre. Vous prenez un chien vous le croisé avec une femme, vous rajoutez des ongles et des taches noires partout dans le corps et vous avez la représentation de la chose qui venait de rentrer. Mon cerveau tourna à cent a l'heure mais la seule solution qui me venu et qui me sembla potable fut la suivante : courir. C'est lâche je sais mais j'aimerais bien vous y voir vous. Je tentai de me lever en faisant signe à Rubis de me suivre vers la fenêtre la plus proche mais bizarrement elle ne bougea pas, au contraire elle posa sa main sur la mienne pour me retenir

\- Tu restes ici Ethan. Dit-elle avec une voix différente que celle de tout à l'heure

\- Je ne crois pas que tu ais le droit de déterminer si je peux m'en aller ou non. Je fais ce que je veux et maintenant m'en aller est ce que je désire, alors pardonne moi. Dis-je

Je pris la paire de ciseaux la plus proche et visai la basilique de sa main. Elle me lâcha un moment, juste assez pour que je puisse faire passer ma tête par la fenêtre mais évidemment le monstre qui l'accompagnait me saisi et me redressa avec une facilité incroyable. A ce moment là une flèche vola à travers la salle et se planta pile dans son bras. Saisissant la chance qui s'offrit à moi je pris mes jambes à mon cou et courus de toute vitesse vers la sortie. La porte franchit je continuai ma course en direction du parc le plus proche. De mémoire un se trouvait non loin de mon école, dans la 7eme avenue pour être exacte. Je regardai souvent derrière pour savoir si on me suivit. La perspective de me faire attraper de nouveau me poussa à avancer plus vite et évidemment les passants me prirent pour un fou. Je m'assis sur un banc une fois arrivé et récapitulai toute les informations que je possédai :

\- des monstres

\- Je suis seul dans la ville et dois attendre 16h

\- Je risque de mourir à tout moment si je ne reste pas en mouvement.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je sursautai. Rubis se tenait devant moi et faisait balancer machinalement un couteau dans ses mains.

\- Pensais-tu vraiment pouvoir m'échapper demi-dieu ? Ta mort est inéluctable alors accepte la. Dit-elle

\- Je crois que tu délires les demi-dieux n'existe pas et je n'en suis pas un. Je suis Ethan seulement Ethan, ma famille est normal comme toute celle du monde alors laisse moi tranquille. Dis-je

\- Tu n'en a même pas conscience c'est triste. Je préfère les demi-dieux qui lutte un minimum grâce à leur entrainement mais vu qu'il n'y a pas d'alternative je te tuerai aussi rapidement.

\- Mais si y'en a une, tu me laisses partir et reviens une fois que mon « entrainement » est achevé.

\- Bien essayait mais non.

Elle commença à s'approcher en brandissant son couteau et avança de plus en plus vite. Je me dis finalement que je ne pourrais pas lui échapper. Ce n'est que lorsque j'aperçus un groupe d'adolescent se rapprocher qu'une idée me vint à l'esprit et je me mis à parler

\- Houlà mademoiselle vous savez que vous êtes vraiment mais alors vraiment très belle ? Eh vous oui vous là-bas comment vous la trouvez ? demandai-je

Le groupe se tourna dans notre direction et nous dévisagea. Ils se rapprochèrent et un prit la parole.

\- Ouais c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal ! Les gars vous en dîtes quoi ?

\- Laisse elle doit avoir un dix ans et sortir avec elle ne ferait que t'attirer des problèmes. Aline n'appréciera pas que tu parles à d'autres filles.

Une discussion entre les deux garçons débuta pour savoir qui de la dénommer Aline ou de Rubis valait la peine. Je remarquai que Rubis se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette situation, peut être que la vision d'autant de garçon la perturbait. En même temps se sentir mal à l'aise en face d'un garçon dont le respect et la fidélité était de zéro était pour moi une bêtise. Le moment de distraction de Rubis fut suffisant pour me permettre de m'enfuir le plus loin mais comme une idée n'arrive jamais toute seule, je décidai à la vue d'un agent de sécurité de semer plus de trouble.

\- Mr l'agent ?

\- Oui mon garçon, es tu perdu ?

\- Non, j'étais allé m'acheter des bonbons à la boutique du coin mais c'est sur le chemin du retour que j'ai entendu une fille crier. Je crois qu'elle a des problèmes, regarde elle est là-bas avec les garçons.

Au visage que l'agent arbora je sus que c'était gagné. Il se dirigea vers le petit groupe qui semblait encore en grande discussion. Je partis tant que je le pouvais, au cas où l'agent me cherchera.

Je marchai dans la rue tout en restant proche de mon école comme ça lorsque il sera 16h je pourrai rejoindre ma « famille ». La façon dont je la défendis me parus bizarre, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé mais le désir d'être normal du être tellement fort que j'en perdis même la raison. La possibilité même que je sois un demi-dieu me paraissait d'une absurdité incroyable moi un enfant d'un dieu ? Arrêtons le délire. A cette instant même un autre adolescent me barra le chemin, il devait être au alentour de 17 ans, avait les cheveux bruns, un sourire un peu fou et arborait un ensemble digne d'une série où le thème principal serait le camping.

\- Pas mal la façon dont tu as piégé cette démone, elle n'a rien pu faire face à tous ces mortels et si elle avait tenté quoi que se soit la brume lui aurait fait faux-bon. S'exclama-t-il

\- Merci mais tu es qui et tu me veux quoi ?

\- Relax je ne vais pas te tuer, je suis comme toi.

\- Un humain ? ouf…

\- Un demi-dieu pour être exacte .

\- Alors ils existent vraiment ? Je veux dire les dieux et tout ça ? Et qu'est ce qui me dit que tu ne mens pas pour me tuer comme l'autre cruche. Demandai-je sur mes gardes

\- Écoute je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour t'en parler, Chiron le fera mieux que moi. Mon nom est Connor Alatir en passant. Me dit-il

\- Moi Ethan Kentucky et tu m'as l'air franc donc je te laisse le bénéfice du doute. En cas d'entourloupe j'utiliserai tout les moyens qui sont à ma disposition pour me venger.Répondis-je

-J'ai vu ça ne t'inquiète pas, Allez viens avant que ta copine démone nous rattrape.répondit-il en rigolant

* * *

Voilà pour l'instant je ne sais pas si vous aimez et si vous avez des conseils pour les fautes ou pour l'écriture je dis pas non. Bye et puisse les dieux vous être favorable


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde ! je vous écris déjà pour vous remercier de continuer à lire la fanfic. En cherchant à trop bien faire je suis rentré dans un cercle vicieux où Ethan aura beaucoup de problème. Je ne promets pas une publication régulière à cause du faite que j'ai école et que il faut que je bosses. Les vacances sera pour moi l'occasion pour moi d'avancer la fanfic aussi loin que possible. J'ai aussi changé de style pour plus me raccommoder à celui de Rick Riordan en espérant que cela vous plaise. Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2

J'ai mis un certain temps à assimiler et à réaliser ce qu'il c'était passé. Nous marchions Connor Alatir et moi en direction d'une ruelle sombre, elle m'inspirait peu confiance mais avant que je n'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche il me faisait signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Devant nous se trouvait un pégase au pelage brun et des ailes tellement grandes que les déployer aurait impossible dans un si petit espace.

\- Un pégase ? Mais il n'existe que dans les légendes

\- Eh ben, même après toutes ces preuves tu t'obstines à penser que les monstres et les dieux sont des mythes.

\- Excuse moi mais ça fait beaucoup à digérer. Tu vas me dire que les fées existent aussi ?

\- Non ça c'est un mythe.

Après cette brève discussion productive, il était monté sur son pégase non sans se débattre un peu avec et me regardait l'air impatient.

\- Alors tu viens ? on n'a pas la journée.

\- Oui je viendrai bien mais le problème c'est que ma famille risque de s'inquiéter pour moi et que je sais quels problèmes on risque d'avoir : les médias et la police vont en parler .Et après ça tu me vois réapparaitre comme si rien ne c'était passé ?

\- C'est vrai… je te propose le deal suivant : je t'amène jusqu'à la clonie des sang-mêlé, tu rencontre Chiron et je te ramène chez toi.

\- Ça me va.

J'avais commencé à m'approcher du pégase lentement de peur qu'il ne se cambre et nous blesse Connor et moi. C'est alors qu'une chose incroyable c'était passé. Le pégase avait trotté jusqu'à moi et avait exécuté un geste qui était sans aucun doute une révérence.

\- Waouh et ben il doit bien t'aimer voir même te respecter parce que la révérence venant de lui je n'ai jamais vu. Je crois même qu'il ne m'apprécie pas.

La queue du pégase qu'avait reçu Connor au visage à la suite de sa remarque confirmait ce qu'il pensait.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, voler à dos de pégase était plutôt amusant. Connor s'amusait à dire que la plupart des demi-dieux qui n'avait jamais fait de vole à dos de pégase paniquait une fois dans les airs. Il essayait aussi de déterminer de quel olympien je pourrais être l'enfant, Poséidon était son premier choix car il se basait sur l'attitude du pégase et que en générale tout les chevaux témoigne un grand respect auprès des enfants de Poséidon.

Petit à petit les grands building de New-York s'éloignaient et laissaient place à une forêt.

\- On se dirige vers Long Island non ?

\- Exactement ! tu connais ?

\- Non mais je connais son emplacement parce que je l'avais étudié.

\- Avec ton école ?

\- Non moi-même, je n'avais rien à faire.

\- Qui aime étudier spontanément si ce n'est les Athéna.

\- Athéna ? Mais c'est une déesse vierge, elle n'est pas supposé avoir des enfants. Ai-je demandé

\- Tu demanderas à Chiron, moi je n'ai jamais voulu savoir comment ils naissaient. La version de la cigogne me va parfaitement.

En dessous de nous je remarquais des bungalows qui apparaissaient entre les arbres. Avant, nous devions être face à la côte nord de l'île car de ce côté la vallée se prolongeait jusqu'à l'océan. Le pégase commençait à décrire un cercle, signe que l'atterrissage était imminent. Le pégase avait commencé par accélérer sur la descente, sur le coup de la surprise nous avons poussé un cri et le pégase avait finalement ralentis. Connor l'avait interprété comme une façon de dire « _vous êtes des trouillards_ ».

Quand une fois sur la terre ferme je commençais à observer le paysage, un seul mot venait à mon esprit : incroyable. Le paysage était parsemé de bâtiments dont l'architecture rappelait la Grèce antique c'est-à-dire un kiosque plein air, un amphithéâtre, un cirque, à une différence près : ils avaient l'air tous flambant neufs avec leurs colonnes de marbres blanc qui étincelaient au soleil. A côté, sur un terrain sablé une vingtaine d'ados et des créatures mi-homme mi-bouc jouaient au volley-ball. Des enfants en tee-shirts orange vif comme celui de Connor couraient les uns après les autres autour des bungalows. D'autres s'entraînaient au tir à l'arc ou au combat d'épée. D'autres encore faisaient du cheval sur la piste bordée d'arbres. Connor et moi étions partis en direction d'un immense bâtiment surmonté d'un toit bleu.

\- Alors ça c'est la grande maison, tu vas rencontrer Chiron dans une minute. Ah et il y'a des chances que Monsieur D y soit aussi. Bonne chance.

Sans un mot de plus j'entrais dans la grande maison comme il l'appelait, je me retrouvais dans un immense couloir où plusieurs portes ornait de lettre grec se dressaient et le fait que je n'avais pas demandé de précision quant à la salle dans laquelle je devais rentrer, me rendais nerveux. Heureusement un homme bedonnant habillé d'une chemise hawaïenne, d'un short, aux cheveux si noirs qu'ils paraissaient violets et au nez rouge passait par là.

\- Monsieur, excusez moi mais je cherche un dénommé Chiron. vous ne savez pas où il peut se trouver ? ai-je demandé

\- _Di immortales _que me veux tu avorton ? Chiron se trouve dans son bureau, va le voir et laisse moi tranquille. A-t'il dit avec énervement

\- Sauf que je ne sais pas où il se trouve son bureau. Si je le savais je ne vous le demanderai pas.

\- Le respect tu connais.

Au moment où il me disait cela, des flammes violettes commençaient à envelopper la salle. Je voyais des hommes devenir fou, s'écrouler à cause de l'abus d'alcool et d'autres personnes se transformer en dauphin. Toutes ces visions me rendaient fou, je commençais à hurler pour lui dire de s'arrêter quand un homme dans un fauteuil roulant arrivait.

\- Monsieur D au nom du styx que faites-vous ? laissé cette enfant.

\- Très bien.

Les visions qui me hantaient s'étaient subitement arrêtées. Mais mon cerveau était encore déstabilisé. Je ne savais plus si ce que je voyais été réel ou non. Le dénommé Monsieur D dit cependant :

\- Ose encore manquer de respect à un dieu petit et tu le regretteras.

Mais dans mon éternel réparti (même à moitié évanoui) il fallait que je réponde.

\- Vous. Un dieu ?

Je voyais bien que cette réflexion l'irrité au plus au point. Cependant je n'en avais rien à faire. Chiron qui avait senti que la situation venait de dégénérer intervint.

\- Monsieur D reprenez-vous. Il s'agit de l'enfant d'un dieu si vous en pulvérisé un cela pourra entrainer une crise.

Monsieur D semblait se reprendre et a dit à Chiron qu'il se retirait dans sa chambre. Il ne sortirait que pour le grand repas. Je me reprenais un peu et du faire face au regard de Chiron. Il était en fauteuil roulant mais quelque chose me disait qu'il était dangereux. Très dangereux.

\- Te rend tu comptes à quelle point ton acte était insensé ?

Je hochais la tête de haut en bas de peur de devoir à me faire réprimander par lui.

\- Maintenant dis moi ce que tu es venu faire ici petit ?

J'hésitais à lui demander : « à la colonie ou dans la maison ? », je passerais pour un mal élevé et je pourrais être sur que les deux gérant de la colonie me déteste. Au lieu de ça je répondais :

\- Je suis venu ici parce qu'un de vos pensionnaires du nom de Connor Alatir m'a emmené, il croyait que j'étais un demi dieu. Il m'a dit que vous aurez la réponse à la question.

\- Et la réponse est que tu en es un, sinon tu n'aurais pas pu franchir la barrière magique.

\- Une barrière magique ?

\- Viens avec moi.

Nous nous dirigions à présent vers la sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur il a commencé a faire des mouvements comme si il voulait s'extraire de sa chaise. Ce qui me paraissait ridicule, il ne pouvait pas. Mais à ma grande surprise il était bel et bien sorti de son fauteuil roulant. Sa taille s'est mise à s'allonger et à s'allonger au point de dépasser la taille d'un homme. Un devant d'animal, du muscle et des tendons sous une épaisse fourrure patte est sortie, longue, terminée par un gros sabot poli. Puis une autre patte avant, puis l'arrière-train, et Le fauteuil s'est retrouvée vide. Je n'en revenais pas, devant se dressait un centaure comme ceux que l'on voyait dans les légendes. Si ma culture mythologique est encore bonne, les centaures sont nés de l'union de Ixion et de Néphélé mais certain d'une autre union.

\- Surpris de voir que je ne suis pas qu'un simple infirme ?

Je ne répondais même pas à la question. Dire que j'étais surpris était un euphémisme. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel dans ma vie.

Chiron avait un regard apaisant, le type de regard qui vous pousse à faire confiance. Il a commencé à marcher en me parlant.

\- Bienvenue à la colonie des sang-mêlé, le seul lieu où les demi-dieux peuvent se retrouver en sécurité, vivre et s'entrainer. Ici tu apprendras les bases de l'art du combat et tu étudieras la mythologie grecque. Les pensionnaires à la colonie sont de plus en plus nombreux du faite du rapprochement avec le camp romain. Pour l'instant il te faut une arme, en as-tu une ?

\- Woooh pause. Une arme ? quel genre de colonie donne des armes ? Et je suis désolé mais votre histoire de barrière je n'y crois vu que je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- Et comment expliques-tu les visions que Monsieur D t'a montré ? Le vole à dos de pégase ? Et moi qui suis un centaure ? Nier la vérité n'apporte rien de bon, jeune demi-dieu. Il y'a des phénomènes inexplicables mais savoir s'habituer et les accepter est indispensable à la vérité est que tu es un demi-dieu mais que ce nouveau monde t'effraie. M'a-t'il dit

Il avait raison. La peur de l'inconnu a toujours été pour moi ma plus grande peur. Me savoir perdu dans un endroit où je n'avais aucun repère et pas la moindre expérience m'énervait. Cependant il arrive parfois que dans des situations où tout semble impossible, mon cerveau ou mon corps réagit tout seul.

Nous avons continué à visiter la colonie lorsque Chiron a appelé un pensionnaire qui n'était autre que Connor Alatir. Il m'a expliqué que c'est lui qui allé s'occuper de moi pour mon entrainement. Entrainement que j'avais refusé, il y' a 15 minutes. J'ai décidé d'engager la conversation vu que je connaissais déjà mon « entraineur »

\- Alors tu fais aussi dans l'éducation d'arme Connor ? ai-je demandé

L'instant d'après « Connor » gisait par terre et se tordait de rire.

\- Moi c'est Travis Alatir, Connor c'est mon frère. M'a-t'il dit

Comme moment gênant je peux vous dire que j'avais battu tout les records. Avez-vous déjà essayé de paraitre intelligent devant tout une classe en répondant à la question que votre professeur a posé mais que vous vous trompiez ? Si vous avez vécu ça vous me comprenez maintenant. A nuancer cependant, moi il n'était que deux mais même deux c'était trop.

Chiron nous a fait un geste signifiant que nous devions cesser nos enfantillages.

\- Pour l'instant il te faut une arme. Travis emmène Ethan à l'arsenal pour qu'il choisisse son arme.

\- J'aurais juste une question à vous poser Chiron, comment vous connaissez mon nom ? je ne vous l'ai pas dit.

\- Nous avons chacun nos secret Ethan mais sache que une personne veille sur toi.

Au même moment, une sorte de faisceau lumineux était venu se planter dans le sol, pile devant moi. Chiron m'intimait de la prendre car cela devait s'en doute être un cadeau des dieux, Alors je la ramassais et regardait les inscriptions dessus .Deux mots à la suite se suivaient. Bizarrement j'étais capable de lire le grec ancien et lu_ malerós __και_ _poluboulos__._

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cela vous plaira. Des reviews sur vos ressentis, vos idées pour la suite ( en clair comment cela va évoluer ) et des conseils sur l'écriture sont le bienvenue. Puisse les dieux vous être favorable. Bye


End file.
